vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Living Tribunal
|-|The Original Living Tribunal= |-|The New Living Tribunal= Summary The Living Tribunal is a humanoid cosmic entity who has existed as long as the Multiverse itself. Its function is to safeguard the Multiverse (the total sum of all alternate universes) from an imbalance of mystical forces. It may act to prevent one universe from amassing more power than any of the others, or from upsetting the cosmic balance in some way. The Tribunal may also act to prevent an overwhelming imbalance of good or evil within a universe. The Tribunal manifests itself as a being with three faces, which represent the three sides of the Tribunal's personality. Its front face, through which it usually speaks, represents equity, the fully hooded face on its right side represents necessity, and the partially hooded face on its left represents just revenge. All three voices must agree in a case before the Tribunal can intervene. The Living Tribunal was revealed to be the embodiment of the Marvel Multiverse in "New Avengers" issue #30 2015, in conjunction with being killed by The Beyonders An alternative version of Adam Warlock replaced the entity in "Thanos: The Infinity Finale", by order of The-One-Above-All. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-B | Unknown Name: The Living Tribunal Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Inapplicable Age: Existed beyond time Classification: Cosmic Being, Judge of the Marvel Multiverse, Embodiment of the Marvel Multiverse Powers and Abilities: Reality Manipulation, Superhuman strength, stamina and endurance, Omnipresence, Immortality, capable of crossing through any universes, Time and Space manipulation, can negate most cosmic powers, can absorb or drain cosmic power, can banish most types of beings to any universe, can erase beings from existence, can summon other cosmic beings to aid him, can seal off universes, extreme cosmic senses, can create Manifestation bodies that differ in power, Invulnerability | Unknown Attack Potency: Hyperverse level (Shown entering 16-dimensional space, which its weaker component abstract entities were also able to exist in.) | Unknown (Allegedly absorbed the old version of the Living Tribunal, and all other cosmic entities from his own universe. It is uncertain how that would be possible when the original was the embodiment of the Marvel multiverse, not limited to a single universe.) Speed: Omnipresent | Unknown Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Unknown Striking Strength: Hyperversal | Unknown Durability: Hyperverse level | Unknown Stamina: Infinite | Unknown Range: Hyperversal | Unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Omniscient | Unknown Weaknesses: All faces must agree for action to be taken, and can be over-ruled by undefined higher forces (mentioned in the "Infinity Revelation"). Its Manifestation-bodies (or M-Bodies) hold comparatively very limited power. Key: Original Living Tribunal | New Living Tribunal Note 1: Before modifying this page, please read the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Note 2: Marvel's editor-in-chief Tom Brevoort (who is the one that actually decides these things) has stated that the story in which the Heart of The Universe defeated the Tribunal (or an M-Body of the Tribunal, considering that Thanos only absorbed a universe) is completely out of continuity. Hence, this will not be considered as a true weakness. Note 3: The original Living Tribunal was able to create and hold the guardians of Marvel and DC respectively in the palm of its hand, with them possessing forces that were narrated as sufficient to vaporize galaxies. However, nothing was stated about holding two "megaverses". Note 4: Up until the middle 1980s, the Living Tribunal was strictly stated to be powerful enough to detonate stars. As such, it cannot be scaled higher than this to other characters. Gallery 3198632-livingtri.jpg|The Living Tribunal holding the Brothers. The_Living_Tribunal_in_16-dimensional_space.jpg|The Living Tribunal in 16-dimensional superspace. The Living Tribunal Multiverse.jpg|The embodiment of the Marvel multiverse. Marvel Multiverse Clusters 1.jpg| Marvel Multiverse Clusters 2.jpg|There are several clusters within the greater Marvel multiverse. TLT is the combined form of the abstracts.jpg|The Living Tribunal is the combined form of the abstract entities. New Avengers Vol 3 8 page 5.jpg|The Living Tribunal - Found deceased on the Moon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gods Category:Neutral Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Void Users Category:Summoners Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Unknown Tier